I will follow you
by demonoftheblackflames
Summary: A short oneshot that I started last night and finished today about Duke Otogi and my OC Faye. I hope I don't get harsh reviews..oh and I forgot to put in the file so i'll put it here. I don't own Yugioh or anything pertaining to it..


Duke smiled twistedly as he dug the sharp knife into his delicate porcelain skin.

"Life isn't worth this shit.." he mumbled. "Everyone can die for all I care..no one loves me..never have..never will..and I could care less.." he threw the knife down on the tiled bathroom floor and watched as his blood dripped on the white tiles and stained them. He tugged at a lock of his hair and twirled it around his finger tightly, causing his finger to lose circulation for a few seconds, then he let it go.

"They'll all pay for the suffering they've cause me.." he growled under his breath. He trudged over to his closet and pulled on a fishnet mid drift and a pair of tight leather pants. He applied his normal makeup under his eye then pulled on his combat boots. He looked on his dresser at a picture of his former fiance. He slammed the picture downwards, hearing the glass shatter underneath. He didn't wince one bit, just shut the light off and walked out of the room. He shielded his eyes from the sun as he stepped outside. Duke hissed at the sun. "I always hated you.." he growled. He shoved his hands in his tight pockets and walked along side the road. His hair, not in his usual ponytail, hung down and clouded his face a little.

He walked over to the train station, muttering curses as he pushed past all the people and sat down on a bench in an isolated part of the station. He glanced towards the train tracks. "Why was I such an asshole to her.."

FLASHBACK

"I-I'm sorry.." Faye cried as he red hair shielded her face. "I-I only wanted to help.."

"So you go behind my back and make out with my him?!"

Faye wiped a tear away from her cheek as she glanced up at him. "I..was only talking to him, he cornered me.."

"Tch..you're a slut..you know that?"

Faye's eye widened with terror. "D-Duke!" her eyes filled with tears.

"Why don't you go be with him, you obviously don't want to be with me.." Duke scoffed.

Faye whipped a hand out in front of her. "How could you say that?! I love you more than anything! I'd die for you!" she cried.

"I don't believe you.." Duke growled in a low voice then turned his back to her.

Faye clenched her fists so tightly that a trickle of blood trailed down both her wrists.

Suddenly Duke heard the sound of the train coming and turned around just in time to see Faye standing in the middle of the tracks, waving good bye to Duke.

Duke's eyes widened. "GET OUT OF THERE! YOU IDIOT!!"

Suddenly the train collided with Faye and Duke could hear the crunching of her bones underneath the vehicle.

Duke bit down hard on his lip and drew a little blood.

END OF FLASHBACK

A tear ran down Duke's cheek as he re-called what had happened the day before. He walked over to station building and punched the brick exterior as hard as he could, not paying attention to the physical pain. He held his fist against the building for a few seconds. His knuckles drenched in blood.

"I should've just forgiven her, but my mind was clouded with so much jealously that I couldn't see clearly.." he removed his fist from the wall. "I will never forgive myself.."

Just then a cold wind surrounded him.

"Wha.." he shivered a little but then felt as if something was caressing his cheek.

His eyes grew wide. "F-Faye.." He glanced up at the cloudy sky and pursed his lips when he saw her face faintly in the sky.

He then started walking towards the tracks while still gazing at the sky. "I'm coming.." He stepped off onto the steep tracks and stood, waiting for his fate to come chugging through any moment.

"M-mommy..what's that man doing standing there?" A little 6 year old girl asked while tugging on her mother's pant leg. The mother looked where her child was pointing. An annoucement was heard and the train came chugging through. Duke looked one last time at the sky and smiled. "I'll be with you soon.." At that instant the train crashed into him and splattered his blood all over the tracks.

The end..


End file.
